


In The Black

by ghostboi



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insomnia, Loneliness, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne can't sleep.<br/>prompt: Goldfrapp's Deep Honey - write a quick piece, stop when the music stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Black

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: write until the music stops - song: Goldfrapp's "Deep Honey"

He didn't quite understand his newfound habit of pacing the ship. He had trouble sleeping lately, so during those waking hours, he paced the ship. He covered it with the pretense of 'some place to be', but in truth it was simply pacing. The others recognized it for what it was but never commented on it (to him). He didn't understand it but he did it regardless.

His pacing always brought him to the cargo hold. He would pause at the railing, top of the steps, and stare down into the empty hold. Stare and lose himself in distant thoughts, things he couldn't quite focus on. The pacing would start again and he would find himself in the galley, in the front of the ship, in his room. Outside Mal's door, Simon's. River's. 

Once he came face to face with Inara. She suggested his endless walking was a need to find something, or maybe someone. He was seeking out the company of the others but couldn't bring himself to actually _engage_ them. He merely shook his head and walked away.

Her words rang though his head when he found himself in the cargo bay again. He stared out the airlock, at black that was empty space, for an eternal moment before speaking aloud (and hearing only his echo in return),

"I ain't ruttin' lonely."


End file.
